


The meaning of forever

by Qwerty1



Series: The Doctor and her wife [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Post Regeneration, Smut, bisexual rose is canon, bit of AU, doomsday?? who dat, idk her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty1/pseuds/Qwerty1
Summary: In an AU where the Doctor regenerates into a woman after her Tenth body, Rose is more than ready to offer her wife all the cuddles and kisses she needs in order to feel better after her cells once again has regrown themselfs





	The meaning of forever

When the regeneration energy dies away to reveal this new Doctor, who maneges to mumble something incoherent before collapsing, Rose is expecting the worst. She absolutely does not want a repetition of Christmas a few years back, where she spent days in a state of horrifying worry while the Doctor was in his regeneration coma. She sits on the side of their bed, regularly checking in on the double heartbeats and spending the rest of the time lovingly combing her fingers through this new, beautiful, blonde hair. The Doctor is so still next to her, apart from the occasional gold energy puff escaping from her parted lips with a long sigh, and Rose finds herself focusing on the slow movement of her chest with each breath to sooth her anxiety away. The Doctor is perfectly fine, she just needs to heal a bit more before her body is completely ready. 

Fortunately, it’s not more than a few hours until Rose feels the Timelady stir under her touch. She climbs up so she’s kneeling next to her, stroking a gentle hand over her hair.  
“Doctor? Can you hear me, love?” she asks, honestly a little impressed at how well she’s handling this situation despite her used-to-be-husband now having turned into her wife.  
Having been through one regeneration makes things easier, she figures. 

The Doctor hums at the touch, her face twitching as she sucks in a few sharp breaths through her nose. Her eyes suddenly snaps open, roaming around the room before finally fixing on Rose. Her confused, calculating look turns into a huge, bright smile. Rose is relieved, without knowing what she was even scared of. Another puff of gold escapes from between the Doctor’s lips and floats up to the TARDIS ceiling, and Rose is suddenly very curious about how it would feel to kiss those lips. So she does, leaning down and closing the distance between their mouths. She’s never kissed a girl before, despite knowing she’s bisexual ever since Jack taught her heterosexuality is far from the only possibility, so she hasn’t got anything to compare with. Still, she’s pretty sure the Doctor’s kiss outshines anything any human girl could’ve given her.

Proving, once again, that the Doctor will always be the Doctor, regardless of body or gender. 

As slowly and gently as she first joined their mouths, Rose breaks the kiss. The Doctor smiles up at her, lifting a hand to trace random patterns on her cheek with her finger.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey, you. How are you feeling?”  
“Brilliant”, the Doctor answers after a short pause, giggling.  
Rose beams at that.  
“How do I look?”

Upon hearing this question, Rose retrieves the round, hand held mirror she placed on the nightstand for this particular reason. She offers the mirror to the Doctor, who takes it and examines her reflection with a large, excited grin.  
“Oooh, I’m a woman! Does it suit me?”  
“You look lovely”, Rose assures her, leaning over to press a kiss to her temple. 

Sitting back on her knees, Rose watches her wife with great fascination and adoration as the Timelady examines her face closely in the mirror, even opening her mouth and sticking her tounge out. Rose laughs. Her Doctor, the same in any body. 

“So? What do you think?” Rose asks hopefully.  
The Doctor is combing her fingers through her hair, turning the mirror to different angles. Finally she gives a pleased hum, laying the mirror down on the bed beside her.

“I like it. I mean, I’m still not ginger, but-”  
She cuts herself off, glancing down at her outfit. She’s still wearing the brown suit her previous self favoritized, the pants and jacket clearly too long for this body.  
“...I’m definitely not a suit person anymore”, she decides out loud, bouncing up from the bed with a grin. 

Rose isn’t far behind her, the Doctor leading the way to the wardrobe room. Plopping down to sit on a wooden stool by a mirror, Rose watches the Timelady browse through all the drawers, boxes and clothing racks. Shirts, skirts and pants are thrown all around the room in the quest for the Perfect Outfit.  
“No! No! Nope! Hmm… Nope! Oh! Oh, yes!”

Finally having gathered up a bunch of different colored fabrics, the Doctor disappears in behind a decorative wooden shield. Rose does note the oddity of this action since the two of them have slept together countless times and seen each other naked even more times, but after all that was in her previous body. Could this mean the Doctor is suddenly insecure about showing Rose her naked body? She really shouldn’t be: they are officially married on at least five planets, and the fact that the TARDIS took the opportunity of seeing into Rose’s mind at the occasion of the Doctor’s last regeneration to stretch her human lifespan to match the Timelord’s should give her at least some idea of how much Rose loves her. Accepting to have your lifespan altered to match the Gallifreyian you love is by default accepting any future regenerations said Gallifreyian might go through.

Pieces of the brown suit are thrown carelessly over the shield, ending up sprawled out across the floor. The sight of it is startlingly final, in a way, and it makes Rose’s heart give a small ache for the Doctor she lost as a result of this regeneration. But then this new Doctor moves out from behind the screen and gives a demonstrating twirl before standing still with her arms out and a huge grin on her face, and Rose is reminded that the Doctor is very much still here.

“Well, what do you think?”  
“You’re beautiful”, Rose whispers, rising up from the stool and walking forward.  
The Doctor meets her halfway, lifting a hand and stroking a lock of blonde hair behind her ear with a loving touch.  
“You’re beautiful”, she whispers back, gazing into the human’s eyes before kissing her, with just as much care as Rose had when she woke up.

The kiss goes from cautious to confident and passionate as both parties gets the confirmation they need that their love is still very mutual, hands beginning to wander and fabrics being pulled to the side to reveal skin. Rose starts kissing the Doctor’s neck, the Timelady managing a moan before the sound breaks into a pained gasp, her body stiffening. Rose freezes, her lips hovering right over her skin. 

“Doctor? What’s wrong?” she asks, taking in the Timelady’s pained face.  
“I-I shouldn’t have- I’m not ready- Ow!”  
With a small cry of pain, the Doctor’s body gives a jerk as regeneration energy flows out from her mouth. Rose does the best she can to support her weight, helping her over to sit on the wooden stool. 

“Is it the regeneration?” she asks, knowing very well the regeneration process is both painful scary.  
The Doctor nods.  
“Yeah, I… I’m not really ready yet, my cells are still renewing themselves. Had the fortune of managing to sleep it through last time. Urgh.”  
Rose nods, listening.  
“Yeah, but… I was real worried last time, Doctor. Real worried. Thought I’d lost you”, she says, her mind suddenly going to a dark place.  
The Doctor takes her hand, giving it a soothing squeeze.  
“I’m here”, she says, Rose smiling softly.  
“i know.”

“Perhaps we should just sit here for a while”, Rose suggests gently, when that’s just what they have been doing for a few minutes.  
“Nah, I think I’d rather give my favorite human a cuddle”, the Doctor says, looking down at their joined hands and stroking her thumb over her knuckles.  
“I do like that idea”, she says, leaning in to connect their lips briefly.

The Doctor grins happily, bracing herself with a sharp breath before rising to her feet again. She’s still holding Rose’s hand, and Rose doesn’t protest the least at being suddenly pulled along down the TARDIS corridors. Their bedroom is still like they left it, including the mirror on the bed. The Doctor now places said mirror on the nightstand, in order for her to crawl into bed. To do so she has to let go of Rose’s hand, but not before pressing a soft kiss to it. Rose lets out a delighted giggle, moving to her side of the bed to climb in under the covers. The two curl up together, Rose putting her head on the Doctor’s chest in an unspoken agreement: she always did find those double heartbeats soothing, and the Doctor would never, ever deny her love anything that makes her feel happy.

“I’m relieved”, the Timelady confesses after a moment of nothing but comfortable silence, raising her head a little to press a kiss to Rose’s hair before speaking.  
Rose hums, not having realized the relaxation in her body was about to pull her to sleep before her wife spoke.

“How do you mean?” she whispers back.  
The Doctor takes a deep breath, and Rose takes her hand.  
“I… I was scared, Rose. One regeneration is hard enough for a partner, but two… And especially ending up as another gender...”  
“You thought I would leave”, Rose says quietly, and the Doctor gives a small nod against the top of her head.  
“Yes.”

Giving a sigh, Rose leans up on her elbows and shifts around so she’s hovering above the Doctor, tangling their legs together in the process.  
“Doctor, what do you think the word forever actually means?” she asks, leaning down to press her lips against her wife’s neck as she speaks.  
The Doctor leans her head back to give her lips better acces, giving a long and pleasured sigh before managing to reply:  
“A very long time”, she gasps out, and Rose nods.  
“A very, very long time for us, Doctor. Centuries. And let me tell you: there’s nowhere else I’d rather spend all that time than with you”.

As she speaks her lips travels downwards, down to stop and nibble just above the neckline of the rainbow embellished shirt. They linger there, until a look into the Doctor’s lustful eyes tells her the Timelady very much wants this. The new coat is hanging on a nearby chair, and Rose simply pushes the shirt down and lets her lips explore this new territory of the now exposed breasts. If the Doctor was in any way insecure about her new body she’s making a good effort at now showing it, body arching up from the bed as she moans.

A sense of excited curiosity hits Rose, drowning out any doubts she’s having about whether or not she’s doing this right. Judging by the noises the Doctor is making, she undoubtedly is. The woman beneath her scrunches her face up in something like deep thought, and Rose can feel how she rubs her thighs together.

“Hmm, this is different”, the Doctor says, giggling a little.  
Rose is just about to ask what she means when realization hits her, and she dares to reach a hand down to gently lay two fingers against the crutch part of her pants. Feeling bold she even applies pressure to this wet area, drawing a high pitched sound of pleasure from the Doctor’s lips. A sound that goes directly to her own center. 

And Rose gets it: she gets what the Doctor always used to talk about, how he used to tell her he always loved it when he got to pleasure her. Especially with his mouth. And she loved that too, it always felt bloody amazing! Getting an idea, she licks her lips before they twitch upwards as she grins down at her wife.

“Doctor, how would you like it…?”  
She pauses to lean her head down, taking a nipple between her lips and giving it a hard suck.  
“...if I was the first person to eat you out?” she finishes, her mouth now just below the Doctor’s ear.  
The Doctor gasps.  
“Only you. Only want you. Ever”, she whispers, her breathing ragged.  
“I’ll take that as a yes”, Rose smiles, kissing her wife before moving down to the foot of their bed.

She makes quick work of pulling down the Doctor’s pants, pausing briefly to stare at the panties underneath - what was she expecting? - before dropping both clothing items to the floor. She starts simple, kissing up the bare legs until her mouth reaches its intended destination. Not knowing what else to do, she sticks her tounge out and just licks. The Doctor shudders, her legs spreading further. Rose takes this as a sign to go further, and applies all the techniques the Doctor has used when pleasuring her orally: lips, tongue, licking and exploring. There’s a suprising, giddy excitement over this entire situation, and doing something like this: it’s completely different from orally pleasuring someone of the male gender, and it’s such an enjoyable thing to discover new ways to pleasure the one you love. 

As the Doctor grows louder and more vocal in the expressions of her pleasure Rose grows more confident and bolder, even sticking her hands underneath her bum and lifting her lower body up just enough for her mouth to access her lover’s pleasure centre at another angle. The Doctor gives a shout of pleasure at this change of position, her hands clutching the bed’s sheet. 

Her own arousal being fueled by the noises coming from her wife’s lips, Rose just keeps doing what she’s doing. Speaking of coming… The Doctor gives one last shout as she reaches her climax, Rose looking up just in time to see the burst of regeneration energy leaving her open mouth in time with her orgasmic cry. She smiles, quickly pulling her mouth away knowing how sensitive her own sex is right after an orgasm. 

Climbing up to hover above the Doctor, Rose takes a moment to just look at her: blonde hair spread out across the pillow like a golden halo, lips still parted and eyes closed in bliss. Reaching out, she runs her thumb across the alien’s cheek. The Doctor’s eyes flutters open, and she smiles.

“Rose! That was amazing! Your-”  
Trailing off, the Doctor sticks her tounge out and taps it.  
“‘ats ‘ish?” she asks.  
“Tongue”, Rose says helpfully, laughing a little at the adorableness of her remaining post-regeneration-daze.  
The Doctor’s face lights up at this information.  
“Tongue! Yes, tongue! Rose, your tongue is amazing!” she cries excitedly.  
“That’s what I was aiming for, my love”, Rose tells her, dipping her head down to give her a kiss. 

They each happily greet the other’s tongue, soft moans filling the bedroom as they explore each other’s mouths. After a moment the Doctor sits them both up, Rose following the motion without breaking the kiss. She finds herself being gently laid down on her back, the Doctor’s lips leaving hers. 

“Doctor?” she asks, lifting her head to see her wife move down her body.  
“Thought it would be rude of me not to return the favor”, the Timelady says, and Rose hears herself groan at those words.

 

“My first crush was a girl.”

Rose is sprawled out across the Doctor’s body, head resting on her chest and their joined hands resting on the duvet. The Timelady hums, indicating she heard her and encourages her to keep talking. Rose shifts around a little so they can see each other’s face.

“I think I was ten or twelve or something, and there was this girl in my class: cute, funny, and just amazing in every way! I knew back then it probably wasn’t normal to occasionally be thinking about wanting to kiss your friend, but I thought nothing more of it. I just assumed it was because of our incredible friendship, you know? Of course, I didn’t know about anything but heterosexuality. So in my twelve year old mind, it simply couldn’t be anything else than friendship. I realized otherwise, later. And that makes me sad, the fact that I considered it being something wrong with me when I just happen to be bisexual.”

“There’s absolutely nothing wrong with you, you’re perfect”, the Doctor promises her, bringing their joined hands up to her lips to kiss Rose’s knuckles.  
Rose smiles.  
“Believe me, I know that now.”  
“What made you realize you weren’t straight?” the Doctor asks gently.  
Rose grins.  
“Jack.”  
“Ah, of course.”

Their conversation comes to a pause as they share a small laugh and a quick kiss. Rose lays her head down to rest just beside the Doctor’s, the Doctor turning her head to face her and playfully boop their noses together.

“I love you, Rose Tyler”, the Doctor whispers, saying her name in that amazed, awe-filled way.  
“I love you, Doctor”.  
The two curl closer together, embracing each other tightly. With her head tucked against the Timelady’s chest and the double heartbeats right at her ear, Rose sighs with content. The Doctor kisses the top of her head.

“How long are you gonna stay with me?” the Doctor asks, gently.  
“Forever. And ever. And ever. And ever. And ever. And ever. And ever. And ever. And ever. And ever. And-”  
When she needs to pause mid-sentence in order to drag in new breath, the Doctor takes the opportunity to give Rose’s side a quick tickle. Rose shierks in suprise, twisting her body in order to shield herself. The Doctor rearranges her body so she’s hovering above her, holding herself up with one elbow on each side of Rose’s head, leaning down to kiss her. Reaching up, Rose wraps her arms around the Timelady’s neck.

“My Doctor.”  
“My Rose.”


End file.
